


A Sestina of the Locked

by TheLadyStrange



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Poetry Form: Sestina, Sestina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyStrange/pseuds/TheLadyStrange
Summary: A fanciful look at the end of Sherlock.





	A Sestina of the Locked

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net

His genius is known by many enemy,  
Form, tall and slender, seen at every case,  
Voice calm, emotionless, often quite rude,  
But just in end are his actions all, brother.  
Clad as he is in coat and blue scarf,  
Powerful mind stretched and connecting for the sleuth.

All have heard of that doctor and sleuth,  
Yet none profess to have seen his enemy.  
Such a fall to end his work, the reddened scarf.  
No more will he be seen at work upon a case.  
Will any speak to console the icy brother?  
How can you no longer believe? So, rude,

You are being, but not in his memory. You are so rude  
To defile so the life that was led by that great sleuth.  
Beware where you speak so of him, that brother  
Tracked him so and looks to protect from that enemy  
That put an end to him and led his final case.  
Who tied the knot of destiny and dyed the scarf.

That gift, so long past given, that navy scarf.  
No longer worn about that silenced, rude,  
throat. No longer will that coat show a case.  
The mind silenced at long last, to longer sleuth.  
The final player gone from the board, the enemy.  
Grieve with the elder, that silent brother.

He was never well known, but genius, that brother.  
That man of ice and silence had bestowed that scarf  
And had feared for the younger and his enemy  
Yet never had he angered at that tone, so rude.  
Encouraging from the shadows of the tall sleuth  
Keeping a proud record of every closed case.

Ever wishing the outcome different to that final case.  
How can you find fault in the brother  
For searching to find that hidden clue of the sleuth  
Folded within his hands a fabric blue, a scarf  
Take no heed of his words, harsh or rude  
He longs to have caused the end of that enemy.

However he finds the case as bloody as that scarf  
Had been. And the brother is harsh and rude  
To those who speak ill of the sleuth who fell to his enemy.


End file.
